


Don't wait long

by Rycci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job While Driving, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Jealous!Cas, Little bit of angst, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Porn With Plot, Road Head, Shipper!Sam, They watch Sherlock, a LOT of references, dean/cas - Freeform, jealous!Dean, mouth fuck, protective!Dean, references, tardis bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycci/pseuds/Rycci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sup, Sammy? Got us a job yet?"<br/>"So get this, three guys were found dead on hotel beds. All with dark hair, blue eyes, well fit, ring a bell? Picture someone?"<br/>"Cas? You can't actually think Cas is in danger. No one would dare hurt him" Dean regretted saying that last part out loud, but it's true, no one in their right mind would dare touch Cas, not knowing Dean Winchester.<br/>"I don't know, Dean. Better be safe than sorry. I'll be back tomorrow but  call him now, bye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even without danger I'll protect you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy. I would love if you leave a comment or tips :) thanks xoxo R.

Dean woke up after his four hours and goes straight to his phone to check if Sammy's okay. Dean calls his baby brother.  
"Sup, Sammy? Got us a job yet?"  
"So get this, three guys were found dead on hotel beds. All with dark hair, blue eyes, well fit, ring a bell? Picture someone?"  
"Cas? You can't actually think Cas is in danger. No one would dare hurt him" Dean regretted saying that last part out loud, but it's true, no one in their right mind would dare touch Cas, not knowing Dean Winchester.  
"I don't know, Dean. Better be safe than sorry. I'll be back tomorrow but call him now, bye."  
What could Dean do? He can't let anything happen to Cas, it would destroy him, but like in a manly way, of course. Dean sits down on the edge of the motel bed and starts 'praying'.  
"Hey Cas, you probably will be busy, but get your *really nice* ass down here, we need to talk."  
Dean waits for five, then ten, when fifteen minutes passes he decides to go get a shower. Sleep was out of the question, he slept in the evening so the night was going to be long. He'll never admit that Cas don't showing up was kind of a downer. Dean straightened his back, gets courage and walk to the bathroom, take off that dirty old led zeppelin shirt that he's using, since what feels like forever, he kind of misses the hand print that he used to have on his shoulder, she faded away slowly and now that wasn't even a trace of her there, he felt like it was something missing.  
When he got out of the shower, wrapped a towel on his hips and walked to the room while messing that dark blond wet hair with his hands. When he looked up, there was him, Castiel, sitting on Dean's bed like he belonged there, Dean pushed away those thoughts. He felt butterflies on his stomach, almost naked in front of Cas, who would have it thought? Well, him on a few nights a week but that's like a bro thing, right? Dean swallows hard and walks towards the bed.  
"Hey, Cas"  
"Hello, Dean"  
"I thought you wouldn't show up. Forgot about *me* us?"  
"Sorry for the delay. I'll never forget about you or your brother"  
"Yeah yeah, I know that, Cas"  
Castiel blushes like a pepper when Dean caught him looking at his body. Awkwardly Cas asked:  
"What do you wish to talk about it, Dean?"  
"Well, Sam found a case for us. Some man where found dead and theirs description match yours, so we think it's better you stay with us until we catch the little bitch."  
"You really think that this is necessary, Dean?"  
Ouch, Cas doesn't want to stay with us?! That hurt more than it should...  
"Absolutely, and even if you don't wanna stay with us, it's not a option."  
Cas blushs a little, scratches the back of his neck and says  
"You aren't gonna change?"  
"What?"  
"The towel, Dean. You gonna put clothes on or stay that way?"  
Shit! Dean totally forgot that he was just wearing a towel. Shit.  
"Just if you want to" Dean says without thinking and goes almost running to the bathroom to change. What the fuck? Am I crazy? Why did I say that? Shit. Shit. Shit.  
He puts on his underwear, old jeans and a black loose shirt. When he got out of the bathroom, Cas was still on his bed blushing. Maybe he understood the joke? Naah, of course not.  
"What, Cas?"  
"Nothing."  
"So what do you want to do? Sammy's just arriving tomorrow."  
" I don't know."  
"Okay. We can go out and have dinner, sounds good?"  
"Yeah. Can we have burgers?"  
"Hells yeah!"  
Dean put it on his shoes, grabs his phone, keys and wallet.  
"Cas, don't you think is better if change your shirt? I know it's night but It's still hot out side, grab one of mines on the duffle bag, k?"  
"Sure."  
Dean really didn't expected that Cas would agree, but he's happy about it. Cas grabs one and goes to change in the bathroom. Woah, when he gets out with one of Dean's favorite shirt, the dark blue ac/dc one, which by the way, Dean though looked thousand times better in Cas, in a super heterosexual way, obviously. Dean coughs a little at the pleasant sight.  
"Nice pick, buddy. Let's go."  
The travel was quiet, but comfortable. They sit across each other. The waiter soon comes with the menus and fucking winks at Cas! A bitch is gonna die.  
"Drinks?"  
"Yeah, two beers."  
"Coming right up" He says still looking at Cas after leaving. Cas gives a little smile back. What is happening? Cas is flirting with that guy?  
"What are you gonna eat, Cas?"  
"Same as you."  
"Sure?"  
"Yes, I love burgers."  
"I'm not that predictable."  
"Yes, you really are. But I like it." Cas says with a serious face and turns away to look at the tv above the bar. Awesome, at least he didn't saw Dean blushing. The waiter comes back with the beers, still looking like Cas was the only one on the table.  
"Ready to order?"  
"Two cheese bacon burgers with fries." Dean says while noticing the waiter a little pissed for having to look away from Cas. Dean grins at him. He look at Cas again, touches his shoulder and asks  
"Anything else?"  
"Yeah, get the fuck off"  
The words flew away of Dean's mouth before he could hold them. But looking at the bright side, the waiter goes away.  
"That was rude, Dean."  
"Not my fault. Dude is annoying as fuck."  
"He was just doing his job."  
"Why are you defending him?"  
"I'm not."  
"If you like him so much, go have dinner with him." Dean says a little too much pissed.  
"But I wanna eat you" Dean almost has a heart attack.  
"What?!"  
"I wanna eat with you, Dean."  
"Okay, Cas. Sorry, when I get hungry I start to act like a bitch." Cas smiles a little, warms Dean's heart. The waiter comes back with the burgers and fries. He takes a little too long to put the plate in front of Cas.  
"Thanks, now leave." Dean says under his breath. He leaves.  
"Aren't you gonna drink, Cas? Or aren't you old enough?"  
"Very funny." Cas says sarcastically. Dean laughs at his own joke, Cas takes the bottle very carefully and takes a long chug, a drop of beer slips trough his lips, Dean follows with his eyes while goes down to Cas's throat. Oh, he wishes to be that drop so much. Dean dick twists under his pants. Shit, he can't pop a boner here. Cas clean the watery trace left by the beer. He notices that Dean is staring and both of them blush. Awkward...  
They continue to eat, until Dean notices that there is some ketchup on the corner of Castiel's mouth. His hand was automatically going to wipe it off, but stops.  
"Cas, your mouth is dirty." He points to the corner of his own mouth to show Cas the place. Of course Castiel couldn't be like any other person and take a napkin or clean with the hands! He tries to clean with his own tongue. He swirls his wet tongue around those pink lips diving Dean crazy.  
"I got it?"  
"What?"  
"Is it clean?"  
"Oh, no, actually."  
Cas thumb goes very slowly and gets all the ketchup. Dean wasn't prepared at all for Cas licking the ketchup off his finger. How can he be so sexy without even trying? Fuck. That son of a bitch is still licking. Two seconds later he stops, Dean notices the edge of Cas's mouth turn up a little. Shit, he did it on purpose. No, must be in Dean's mind. Dean chokes a little and looks up to Cas.  
"So, *coughs* Cas, are you finished?"  
"Not yet... I want pie."  
"You like pie?" Dean tries his hardest not to think about if Castiel gets dirty with pie, oh god, he would get a boner for sure.  
"Yes, very much." Please, try not to think about licking the apple pie filling from Cas's cock. Shit, shit, shit. He's fucked.  
"We'll get them to go, okay?" Better pop a boner were he has a bed to lie in, with his stomach down, because he obviously is not going to jerk off to Cas.  
"Sure."  
The waiter comes to take away the dishes still looking at Castiel. He doesn't quit does he?  
"Two slices of apple pie to go."  
"Okay, sure."  
He stacks the plates on the tray and goes to the kitchen wiggling his hips to Cas check it out. He does. Damn it. He comes back with the pies and the check. Dean was gonna get it but the guy insisted to give it in Cas's hands. Cas opens it and bites his lip. Dean know what that means, that the guy had put his phone number in there.  
"Give to me, Cas..." Dean gets fifth dollars off of his wallet and puts with the check, both of them stand up and with a little more strength than necessary, shoves the check on the other mens chest.  
"He won't need that, thank you very much, Balthazar." And walks away. Cas walks right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about grammar mistakes, my first language isn't english. I will do my best. Thanks


	2. A study in blue

They get in the impala, Dean turns the radio on and 'Behind blue eyes' starts playing quietly. That song was perfect for them, the one that blamed himself for every tiny thing and the one that tries to fix everything but ended up broken himself. The ride is quiet again, both enjoying the songs playing on the radio and feeling happy with just being beside each other.  
After a few minutes they get to the motel. Dean opens the door and Cas follow him in.  
"Are you going to sleep?" Cas asks.  
"I don't think so, I slept this evening, not a bit tired. Wanna watch some tv?"  
"Sure, what are we going to watch?"  
"Well, I really wanna watch a tv show called Sherlock. Lot of people are recommending it. Let's do it?"  
"Of course, Dean."  
They sit on the couch, Dean in the corner and Cas in the middle. Both of them get really into the show.  
"Holy shit! That Sherlock guy is so fucking smart. I can't believe that it will take forever to the start of season four, how we will survive?" Says Dean really exited about the new show. They were starting the second episode of season two when Dean's eyes started to get heavy, he looses his attention and slowly sinks in on Cas's side. It felt right, safe, like he is supposed to stay there forever. He was too tired now to care about the consequences of his thoughts right now. 

The morning sun starts to bother Dean, he open his eyes slowly until he gets used to the brightness. There's a warm breath on his neck, at first it was really good, then he looks to his side and there's Cas, sleeping. They are cuddling. How did this happen? Dean was starting to consider staying there and going back to sleep but he felt Cas's hard cock on his thigh. Just now he realized that he was hard too. Shit, this can't be happening. Apparently Cas was having a really good dream because he started to grind his hips slowly onto Dean's side. 'This is too much, he needed to get out of there, but it feels so damn good' Dean thought. Cas was moving himself until he stopped on top of Dean, head laying on Dean's shoulder, dicks touching through the thick layer of clothes. Cas rocks his hips against Dean's, they are both totally hard now. The rhythm of Cas's hips start to get faster, if that continues Dean was gonna come inside his pants. Shit, now it was too late to back off. Just go with the flow. Dean raises his hips to meet with Castiel's. Too good to be true. Apparently Cas is still dreaming, but now he bites on Dean's shoulder. Damn, that was gonna leave a mark. Castiel's mouth wanders around Dean's neck, biting hard and then licking the spot of the bite. Dean opens his legs so that now Cas is in the middle of his and can get a nice grip on Dean's shirt, both of them moaning like little sluts. The pace gets quicker, Dean's hands grab Cas's ass and in that moment, both of them come, with all the clothes on.  
That hasn't happened to Dean since high school. Damn it, if Cas can do that without thinking, imagine what he can actually do once he gets determined. Cas slides to the side, dropping off Dean's body. That was his cue to escape into the bathroom to go get a shower. He stands up, gets clothes out of the duffle bag, because the ones he's wearing are totally wet and heads to the shower. But stops to look at Cas's beautiful face on the way and tries to comb Castiel's stubborn dark hair. The moment the door clicks closed, Castiel's eyes shoot open. Cas says in a low volume:  
"What am I suppose to do now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Jayme for helping me with grammar mistakes. This chapter is kind short but the next one is coming up really soon.  
> Thanks for all the support!!! Just Ow guys.  
> Love you all xoxo R.


	3. Unexpected player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References, references everywhere...

Cas knew that Dean only had done that because he thought Castiel was asleep, so Cas are just going to leave. He grabs a peace of paper and write it down:  
"Dean, I'm going out to buy a few things. I won't forget the pie. I'll be back after Sam arrives. Goodbye." 

Dean got out of the bathroom already dressed, because he thought Cas would still be there. Of course, Dean was wrong. Damn it, he screwed this up, Cas wasn't never coming back and it was all his fault and then he saw a note on the table. Castiel's wasn't gone forever, at least not for now. But the questions remained 'Does Cas knows about what happened?' , 'Am I supposed to pretend that nothing happened?' , 'Should I apologize?' , 'What the fuck should I fucking do?'  
In that moment the only thing he could do is clean up the room. Sammy is going to arrive at any moment. He grabs it a few almost empty beers that were on the top of the table for some time now, an empty whiskey bottle and some papers that were laying around. It sucks to be in a motel and not letting the cleaning lady do her job because something that she sees it might traumatizes her for life.  
It's almost 5 p.m. when Sam arrives. He opens the door.  
"Hey."  
"Heya, Sammy."  
"You've talked to Castiel? Where's him?"  
"Yeah yeah, he flew off to buy some groceries..." Sam notices it that Dean was a slightly uncomfortable.  
"What happened?"  
"What? What do you mean? Nothing happened!"  
"Yeah Dean, you so good at lying."  
"Shut up."  
"Talk to me, man."  
"Nope. What did you found out?"  
"They all where seen on the 'Tardis bar', weird name, I know. A few nights before they die, they where seen leaving the bar with a chick. Dark hair, a lot of tattoos. Not a Djinn, I've checked."  
"What do you think it is?"  
"I'm not sure yet. We must go to the bar. Call Cas."  
"Really? You want to put him right in front of the thing that will probably try to kill him? Are you crazy?"  
"Calm down. We will be with him and anyways he still has a few powers."  
Dean doesn't like not even a little bit, Cas would be in danger and Dean can't let anything happen to him.  
"We call it when we get to the this 'Terds' place."  
"Pretty sure It's 'Tardis'"  
"Whatever."  
"The bar is just a few hours from here. Let's go."

It's 10 p.m. and the bar is already full. Weird place, to be honest. There's a table full of strangely dressed people.  
"I've already talked to the bartender, the girl comes here almost every night. We just need to wait. You should call Cas now."  
"Look Sammy, I think we can do this by ourselves, you know?"  
"Time to talk. Spill it out, Dean."  
"There is nothing to spill."  
"So call him already! I'll get us beers."  
"Get one for Cas too."  
"What?" Shit, Dean shouldn't have said that. Just row with it.  
"Are you deaf? Get a beer for Cas, and see if they have pie. Two slices of pie."  
"Yeah yeah." Sam leaves Dean alone.  
"Uh Cas, Hi. Could you please get down here? We are in some bar named 'Tardis'. Sam is buying pie for us."  
"Hello, Dean."  
"Hey, Cas. Are you 'that' interested in pie?"  
"Not that much, actually. I've missed you." Cas says with a blank face and Dean blushes deeply.  
"Hey Cas. How are you? You okay, Dean?" Sam says with a big smile, puts the beers on the table and taps Cas on the back while sliding down to sit on Dean's side.  
"I'm fine, Sam. How are you?"  
"Great. Long time, no see, hm? Dean said that you would want it a beer, so here it is." Sam says and pushes one of the beers to Cas.  
"I've found them to be very enjoyable." Cas says smiling to Sam and Dean. Both of them smiles back.  
"She said that will bring the pies in no time."  
"Awesome"-"Wonderful." Dean and Cas say it at the same time. Sammy just glares at them. The waitress appears with the pies, doesn't even look at Sam or Cas but winks at Dean. The name tag says Katherine. She has dark hair with pink highlights. Cas straightens his back more than Sam thought it was actually possible. Dean gives it a little smile back. If Cas's look could kill, she would already be dead.  
"There it goes. Anything else?" She says while supporting her hands on the corner of the table to show off her cleavage. Dean was going to answer but gets cut off by Castiel:  
"No. You can disappear now."  
"I wasn't talking to you, was I?" The waitress talks back to Cas.  
"Woah, don't talk to him like that! Who the fuck you think you are?" Dean answers almost standing up from his chair before Cas had even a chance to say anything.  
"Touchy subject. I'm leaving now."  
"Great idea." Dean says. 'Woah, that escalated quickly' Sam thought while coughing to break the tension.  
"So guys, the girl we are waiting should come in at any second. Let's stay focused, k?"  
"Of course, Sam" Says Castiel with a dead voice.  
"Yeah, I'm dying to get out of here."  
"Just eat your pie, Dean."  
Dean starts to eat the cherry pie and watch Cas eats his pie as well. 'How the fuck can Cas be so sexy?' Dean asks himself. Every time that Cas puts the fork inside his mouth, sends a rush of blood directly to Dean's dick. Great, just peachy. Dean will pop a bone with Sam by his side.  
Luckily the girl matching the description walks right in the bar. Really nice timing, Dean should thank her before stabbing her in the heart. She was skinny, thin eyebrows, black hair and a lot of tattoos.  
Apparently the people in the bar wasn't amusing her, after less than half an hour she left, got in her car and the three followed her in the impala.  
She stopped at an dusty old shed, they followed her in, just to found out that she was sitting inside on a chair just waiting for them.  
"Hello, sweeties."  
"Who are you?" Sam asked in rush pulling his gun out. Dean followed his move.  
"No need for violence, honey. My name is Alex. Alex Vause. How can I help you today?"  
"Cut the crap. We know that you've been killing these men." Dean says with a rusty voice.  
"Me? Really? You're stupider than I've thought..."  
"Shut your mouth, bitch."  
"Woah, so educated. Look, boys, I'm a hunter. I've been trying to kill this bitch, so I found out the next victims that she would go after and found my way in their houses. Simple as that."  
"Such a good girl, hm?" Dean says and Cas straightens his back.  
"Woah, wold your horses, Cowboy. You can come down, pretty blue eyes. I'm gayer than Dean, over here." Alex says laughing.  
"So who's and what's killing?" Sam finally steps in after Dean almost passes out of shame.  
"Right to the business, you must be Sam. Yeah, it's a witch. Maybe a guy dumped her and she got pissed. I don't know. She goes by the name Bellatrix."  
"Where do we found her?"  
"Good lucky. I've tried, no success. My research is in my motel room. Follow my car, okay, princesses?"

They finally get to the motel, it's called 'Yellow umbrella'. Papers dropped all over the table.  
"This is all I've found out. Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange, I've done a tracking spell, nothing."  
"Cas, could you try?" Sam asks with a hopefull voice.  
"I can try. My powers aren't at max capacity, but I will probably be able to find her."  
"Wait, Cas! You sure? I mean, this can drain all of your batteries. We can find another way." Dean says a little desperate and grabbing Cas's shoulder.  
"I'll be fine, Dean."  
Alex gives Sam a look that means 'You have to deal with that 24/7?' And Sam just answers her look with a embarrassed little smile.  
Castiel locates her very easily. She left the town, a couple hours of driving and that bitch would be dead.  
"Let's stay here until tomorrow. I'm too tired to drive and fight today. Wait here, I'm gonna see if they have other room."  
Sam leaves and a awkward silence takes over the room.  
"Soooo, how long are you banging each other?"  
"What?" Dean almost chokes on his own saliva and Cas turns bright red.  
"Oh gosh, I'm drowning in sexual tension here."  
Sam comes in to Dean temporary happiness.  
"They don't have any rooms. We are going to stay here."  
"I'm not sleeping with these two." Alex says annoyed.  
"Dean stays in the couch. Cas doesn't sleeps anyway. I stay on my side, you on yours, done?"  
"Done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've put 5 references, did you found all of them? Please let me know :D  
> There will be smut next chapter. I will update probably tomorrow... xoxo Rycci
> 
> Thanks for the support


	4. Better with danger

None of them put it on pajamas, probably because they don't trust each other very much. Sam and Alex get to deep sleep pretty quickly. Dean stays sitting on the couch watching tv. Cas sits uncomfortably in front of the table.  
"Cas, you gonna sit there all night? You know that you can come watch tv, right? Sorry about Sam, he doesn't know that you are sleeping now..." Castiel stands up and goes to the couch.   
"That's alright, Dean. It's not your fault."  
"Wanna finish that Sherlock series?"  
"That would be great." Cas smiles.  
After two episodes Cas is laying his head on Dean's lap. Dean can't resist the urge to comb Castiel's hair with his fingers. Cas doesn't complain like Dean though he would, he does a pleasant sound that comes from the back of his throat, the sound goes directly to Dean dick, that twists under Cas's head.   
Castiel looks up to Dean and without breaking eyes contact slowly puts his hand inside Dean shirt. He can feel Dean's dick hardening under his head. He smirks. When his hands pinch one of Dean nipples, Dean abruptly stand up and Cas head falls on the couch. Dean goes to the door, open up. Cas can feel his heart aching, almost broken. Damn it. How could he thought that Dean would agree with this?  
"Are you coming with me? Sam will be okay for a few hours." Dean says silently to don't wake up the other hunters. Castiel's eyes widen up and he almost goes running to the door.   
Inside the car, both of theirs heart races, almost exploding.   
"You really wanna do this, Cas?"  
"Drive."  
The moment that the car is in the road heading to some other motel, Cas puts his left hand on Dean's thigh. Dean gasps for air, while Cas's hand travels until stops on top of Dean's dick. Castiel's mouth falls open when the notices that Dean is already totally hard.  
"That was quick."  
"Shut up, Cas." Dean tries to talk, but is too much for him to do.  
"Just pay attention to the road." Cas says while unzipping Dean's jeans. Now Cas is flipping himself, until he can support both knees on the seat and put his both hands on the edge of Dean's sit.   
"You want this, Dean?" Castiel wants a answer, not gasps and whimpers.  
"Just say the word, Dean." Dean whimpers again.  
"What? I can't hear you." Cas says and presses a little kiss on Dean's neck.  
"YES! Please, Cas!"   
Castiel takes Dean's big dick out and presses a gentle kiss on the head.  
"Please."  
"Just don't crash the car, please." Cas says before licking Dean's dick from bottom to top with a really wet tongue. He closes his mouth on the head of Dean's dick, pre come goes on Cas's mouth. Dean is almost loosing it. 'How the fuck can he do that to me? I'm not a fucking teenager. Eyes on the road, Dean. Oh God he's so hot. I can't come now.' It's all that Dean can think off.   
Cas already knows that Dean won't last long. He slowly let Dean's dick full fill his mouth and now he start to move up and down. Dean's dick hits the back off Castiel's throat. 'Oh my GOD! He doesn't have gag reflex. He is so fucking perfect.' Deans hands tighten around the steering wheel, knuckles getting impossible white. Dean's right hand goes to Cas's back and travels his hair to his hips and finally his ass. Such a firm ass.   
Cas hand goes inside Dean's shirt.   
"Cas I'm gonna... I'm gonna.."  
Cas has time to pinch Dean nipple and deeps throat him on the right moment. Dean comes inside Cas's mouth and Cas swallow it all.   
"Oh Cas, I'm sorry!" Dean says feeling guilty for coming inside his mouth.   
"For what?" Castiel lifts his head, a little of Dean come is in the corner of Cas's mouth. He lick it up for Dean surprise.   
"Oh gosh. How can you be so perfect?" Dean says and stops the car on a park. It's beautiful, the moon reflected on the lake and in Castiel's eyes, they get out the car. Dean take Cas to a hidden tree.  
"Lay down, Cas."  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"Return the favor, baby."  
Cas lays down but stays supported on his elbows. Dean knees on the grass, unbuttons and unzips Castiel's pants. Cas isn't wearing any underwear.  
"Oh god." Both of them say.  
Dean grabs Cas's big and thick dick on his hand. Pre come already everywhere. Dean kisses every tiny bit of Cas's dick. The wraps his mouth around it and Cas almost looses his mind. Dean takes his mouth off his dick and Cas whimpers the lost and trusts in the air.  
"I want you to fuck my mouth, Cas."  
Dean grabs Cas's hand and puts on his hair, and put Cas's dick inside his mouth again. Castiel's takes a attempt trust, the sound he got out of Dean pleases him very much so he start to fuck Dean's mouth and grab his hair. Dean scratch Cas's thighs hard and Cas starts to come. Dean swallows it all.   
Cas pulls Dean up and start to kiss him, the kiss deepens. Cas starts to kiss and bite Dean's neck. There will be a few hickeys, but Dean couldn't care less. They lay down beside each other, Cas pulls his pants up and rests his head on Dean's chest. After fifteen minutes Dean finally speaks.  
"We need to come back. Sam can't stay alone there."  
"Okay, Dean."  
Cas thought that Dean would freak out, he had already pictured the hole scene on his mind. Well, Dean always surprises him. Once they get in the cas, Dean grabs Cas's hand and interweaves their finges together, the hole trip back was quiet with both of them smiling like idjits.   
Silently they get in the motel room without waking up Alex or Sammy. They cuddle on the couch and end up sleeping. 

Sam wakes them up on the next morning.   
"Wake up, we need to go, guys. Kevin owns me twenty dollars." Sam says with a winning voice and a happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote for #Destiel on the #TeenChoice for #ChoiceTVChemistry. We are loosing...


	5. Our past

The three of them get in Baby and drive off. Alex is in her car. They found Bellatrix's address after four hours of drive. Impressively there wasn't noting awkward about the ride.  
Her house was normal, no animal heads on the yard, no blood on the door, nothing weird.  
"Cas, you sure it's here?"  
"Absolutely, Dean."  
"Okay then." Dean was going to give Cas a little kiss but in a choir Sam and Alex made uncomfortable noises, that only made Dean laugh.  
"Get used to it."  
"Yeah, let's go, darlings." Says Alex while heading to the door. Dean waits both of them turn around to give Cas a little gentle kiss.  
"Stay safe and by my side, okay?"  
Guns and knifes in hand, the four get in. Everything was quiet until something jumped behind Cas and grabbed him. They try to shot the witch but couldn't risk hurt Cas.  
"Tsc tsc, pretty boy don't have powers inside this house... Totally human now..." She said while passing her fingers in Cas's throat. "Stay away or you will taste your boyfriend's blood."  
"If you hurt him I will torture you until I see your body inside out." Dean says hispid.  
"We will see." She puts her finger on Cas temple and he passes out. Dean runs to grab him before he touches the ground. Sam and Alex put as much bullets as they can on Bellatrix's now dead body.  
"Cas??? Cas?? Answer me! Cas??" Dean almost yelling but his voice breaks.  
"Noo, he can't be. He can't!" He says grabing Cas's body and kissing his forehead. "Sam, do something!!!"  
Sam and Alex just stand there, nothing that they can do. Dean was supposed to protect him, it was Dean's job and he failed. The love of his life is dead... And then Cas opens his eyes coughing.  
"Cas? Cas! Are you okay???" Dean says and kisses Cas.  
"Hmm? Who is he, Sam?" Castiel asks confused.  
"What? You don't remember Dean?"  
"No?!"  
"Shit."  
"Sam, we need to fix this. Cas, baby, you don't remember me?"  
"Sorry..." Cas stands up. Dean follow his movement. 'Who is that man?' It's all that Cas can think off.

"No, Dean. There's nothing we can do."  
"It must be a way."  
"You can try revive his memories..."  
"Like how?"  
"I don't know, do stuff that you've done with him in the past."  
"That might work..."  
"Yeah, but you have to be ready if don't work."  
"I know..."  
They were talking while Cas was in the bathroom.  
"I have the perfect idea, Sam." 

The next day Dean convinces Cas to go in a trip with him. Alex had already left the town to deal with some werewolfs. Sam stayed on the motel.  
"Cas, I know you don't remember me. But I'll take you to a place that maybe will refresh your memory, okay?"  
"Okay, Dean. I don't know or remember you but something says that I always trusted you."  
Dean had the urge to hold Cas's hand, but that might scare Cas off, so he just holds tight on the steering wheel. He only was with Cas for two days and had already lost him.  
Dean takes Cas to the old hangar were they meet. The paintings that Bobby had done on the walls were still there, perfect.  
"Cas, this is the place we've meet. You've blowed up all the lights and almost ripped off the ceiling. I stabbed you in the heart. Yeah, tough start, I know..." Dean was nervous. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring you here. I'm sorry, I thought..." Cas cuts him off.  
"I remember here, Dean. I remember thinking that you were the first interesting human that I've meet."  
Honestly, deep down Dean thought that this wouldn't do shit but Cas remembered him at least. It's a start.  
"Look, I bought beer. Want one?"  
"Sure." Cas says a little suspicious. Dean hands him the still cold beer. The moment Cas drinks, something happens to him.  
The night of his first beer comes back. Seems silly, but for someone with millions of years, the first beer with someone you love, was important.  
"You gave me my first beer. We were at bar. I've remember what I've felt, I wanted you to kiss me so bad."  
"Yes, Cas. Exactly."  
Cas shivers of cold. He's becoming more human, it scares Dean.  
"Here, take my coat." Dean says while handing his coat to Cas, the moment Cas touches the coat more memories come back.  
Dean handing a necklace to him, Dean had trusted him with one of the things that meant most to him at the time. Cas smiles and put on the coat. The smell were familiar, motor engine and whiskey. It smelled like home. Dean was home, he belonged there.  
"You still rather have me, cursed or not?" Cas says to show that he remembered.  
"Always."  
Dean hugs Cas tight. Dean puts one hand on each side of Cas's cheeks and looked directly into Cas's eyes.  
"I've always lost myself on those perfect deep blue eyes..." And places a sweet soft kiss on Cas's lips. A single tear drop from Dean's eyes. "I've thought I'd loosed you forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support!! If you find something misspelled (English is not my mother language) please comment and I'll fix it. 
> 
> My tumblr is Ryccihunter if anyone is interested
> 
> Love y'all


End file.
